The Living Dead
by Cold-Ice-Burns
Summary: "You want to know who I am, kid?" Red X shifted slightly, obviously nervous. "Then here you have it." / Someone's behind that mask- Someone Robin knows, and everyone's about to find out who.


**3rd P.O.V.**

Something was wrong.

Even Beast Boy could see that. The alley they were in was silent, still, almost like it was frozen in time. There was no sign of the thief they were trying to catch. No sign that the thief had even walked in there.

It's like Red X vanished into thin air.

But Robin's trained eye caught just the smallest glance off a cape, heard the smallest rustle of clothes, that showed, yes, someone was here. Someone was moving around, teasing the Titans, trying to show them that there was someone better than them. But Robin wouldn't be harassed like that. Especially by a low life thief like Red X.

But he couldn't deny the tension in the air, like something about this chase was different from the rest. Like something was out of place, a dot of black on a white surface.

They stayed still, watching wearily around the ally, trying to pin point Red's location. The man's breathing was soft, but it seemed to echo through their ears, coming from each direction, each crack in the wall, each dark corner.

The sound of boots against pavement brought all their attention to a person in front of them. They recognized the black cape, the bottom shredded to pieces, and that arrogant posture that was ready to take whatever was given to him.

"Red X," Robin hissed under his breath, but he didn't move. He didn't order his Titans to 'Go!'. He waited. He waited because Red X wasn't even facing them. It was his back, still and straight, that they could see.

He waited because, even in the dark, Robin could catch the reflection of light against strawberry bond hair. He could see the soft wind blowing the slightly long hair to one side, almost creating the illusion of peacefulness.

He waited because Red X didn't have his mask.

Everyone winced as the stolen object slipped from Red's hands and hit the floor, shattering into a million glass shards around his feet.

The man chuckled, and for the first time, his voice sounded human without the mask on. His voice sounded normal, something that belonged in the halls of a school, in the crowd of a mall, in the warmth of a home.

And his voice sounded… familiar.

Robin had a hunch that he knew this guy, because that voice sounded like a voice he heard every day. But yet, at the same time, it sounded like a voice he almost forgot. Like something so close but so far.

"The Golden Boy," Red X said, Breaking Robin's train of thoughts. "The Boy Wonder. Batman's precious little clone. I can only guess what you'll do when you find out what I managed to do."

Robin started at the man, unsure what to do. "Red?"

"I should have told you sooner," the thief said morbidly. "Kid, I should have told you when it happened. But I didn't. Shame on me."

"Red?" Robin took a cautious strep forward. Something was wrong with him, they could still see that.

"You want to know who I am, kid?" Red X shifted slightly, obviously nervous. "Then here you have it."

Yes, he turned around, but each second that passed while his feet slowly moved, seemed to last a thousand years. Each squeak that his soul made against the floor seemed to travel through the ally, sending shivers down every living being's back. He faced them, showing his strong jaw, his high cheek bones, his lips that were turned into a slight frown. But his eyes were still hidden.

"You-you're still wearing a mask." Beast Boy bit his lip in confusion.

But to Robin, time seemed to stop, freezing every molecule, every dust partial that was floating in the air. Screw the mask. He recognized that face anyway. Heck, he would have recognized that mask anywhere. He wasn't sure how he didn't recognize the man before, but now, it was so painfully obvious.

He choked back a sob.

It was that face, something he never thought he would see again. Something that faded to the back of his mind, something that took effort- too much effort- to remember. It was a person that he could never think of seeing again, because he left. He was gone. He was dead.

Loud and careless shoes were heard as Robin flung himself at the stranger, the few silent tears breaking free of his defenses. The bird felt the strong sturdy shoulders under his arms, the warmth of the man's skin, the feel of the man's hair brushing the side of his face. He could hear soft and shallow puffs of air escape the thief, his chest heaving in harmony. And most of all, as he felt a strong arm around him, he heard the Thu-dump of a beating muscle underneath the layer of flesh.

"Jason."

The word was a whisper, but it seemed to travel through the wind, the odd air filling with relief and love. The leader seemed to relax, letting himself melt in his lost one's arms, afraid to let the moment go, afraid that it won't last forever.

His fear was met as a click was heard through out the emptiness, a small rim of metal meeting the side of his head.

"But now, I have an offer." Red X pushed the gun harder on his skull, making it known that it was there, and it was real. "A choice. And you, Robin, are the lucky contestant."

The team tensed at Robin's vulnerable state, but yet the bird in danger could not bring himself to care. His brother was safe. His brother was with him. Here. In Jump City. He didn't care that his brother was doing this. He deserved it for not saving his life. For not being there, even when he promised he would be.

Robin was aware of the wet lips on his ear, the warm humid breath of his family member breathing down the side of his neck.

"Join me."

The voice cracked with emotion, a single tear that glittered and shined in the darkness slipped under the red mask and onto Robin's shoulder. He felt the arms around his quiver, holding in unspoken emotions as he attempted to regain is posture. The weapon pressed harder against his head.

"Or die."

Four bodies stilled in anticipation, one body waited in patience, and the last body tightened uncomfortably, his heart seemingly failing with disappointment.

The crow bar came again and again to the boy's body, his cries for help and please for mercy lost in the dark unread corners of forgotten lands. The rapid breathing becoming shallow and raspy as the body became more and more deformed, the once proud uniform now shredded and blood stained, no longer a symbol of authority and justice.

The deafening sound of the bomb was heard as sirens filled the air, and yet as Good pushed its way through, life was already lost, the soul becoming one with the wind, become one of the millions that whispered among the dead, confused and fading as time moved on.

He lost him once. He'll lose him twice. But before that can happen, he can savor the moments between, becoming the family he never was before, becoming the shield that saved men in war. He could finally finish this chapter, move onto the next, and watch as the book comes to an end. Then he can pick up a new one and start over.

"You didn't even need to offer."

* * *

**So, I didnt know if I wanted to make this a story or just a one shot, so that's up to you, tell me. but I wont continue it (if u guys want me to) until ive finished a different story of mine.**

**R&R**


End file.
